How students learn is complex and involves many different factors. There are generally environmental factors. There are also clearly factors specific to the individual. Traditional classroom learning often has a desirable social component that contributes to learning, may foster healthy competition among students, may motivate students for a variety of personal reasons, and may improve the communication of concepts being taught. Whether the social component is desirable or undesirable is also dependent on certain factors. In contrast to traditional classroom environments, an on-line learning environment may be very different in that it may often involve a great many students. These students may be spread over a wide geographical area. It may be difficult or impossible for an instructor to give personal assistance to so many students. A single on-line class may, for example, involve one hundred thousand students and may have students located on several different continents in many different time zones. The students may have many different backgrounds and may have different abilities. Apparatuses and methods for providing on-line courses to many such students in such on-line environments are sought.